Dom Hadesa
by Asliri19
Summary: *SPOILERY* Annabeth i Percy spadli do Tartaru. Jason ma przerażające wizje i martwi się o Piper. Hazel nie rozumie, co się dzieje z jej bratem, Niciem i zaczyna gubić się we własnych uczuciach. Frank otrzymuje tajemniczą wiadomość od ojca, która może zaważyć o losach świata. Gra toczy się o najwyższą stawkę. Kto tu jest pionkiem, a kto graczem?
1. I JASON

I

JASON

Jason obudził się pośrodku pustkowia. Ziemia wbijała mu się w policzek, oczy miał jakby czymś zalepione. Pomimo ciążenia powiek, zdołał je nieco uchylić, jednak i to niewiele dało – obraz zamigotał mu w tysiącu poziomach naraz; pionowy, poziomy, czarno-biały, przesadnie kolorowy... Zrezygnował więc z prób otworzenia oczu. Leżał tak dalej, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, jak się tutaj znalazł, lecz jego mózg pracował w zwolnionym tempie. Pewnie drzemałby tak dalej, gdyby nie nagłe wibracje ziemi, z którą już niemal się stopił. Ponownie uchylił powieki i... tym razem odskoczył kilkanaście metrów od miejsca, w którym się przed chwilą znajdował. Piasek na ziemi tworzył coś w rodzaju gigantycznego zamkniętego oka. Przez parę sekund wstrząsy się powtarzały, powoli zastanawiał się już nawet, czy gleba może oddychać.

Potarł twarz dłonią i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ze szczelin w suchej ziemi wyrastały pojedyncze kępki trawy, wiatr łagodnie wdzierał mu się we włosy. Pustynia. Ale kiedy Jason odetchnął, nie poczuł zapachu pustyni. W powietrzu unosiło się coś stęchłego, jakby spalonego...

Bryza przyprowadziła do jego nóg niewielki skrawek papieru z brzegami strawionymi przez ogień. Jason podniósł wciąż jeszcze gorący świstek i rozwinął go w palcach. Widniały na nim tylko dwa zdania, z czego chłopak zrozumiał tylko jedno.

με ξυπνήστε. _Mihi vobiscum._

Greka i łacina. Jason znał łacinę z Obozu Jupiter, więc wiedział, że druga część wiadomości oznacza: „potrzebuję cię". Co głosiła pierwsza, nie miał pojęcia.

Wraz z myślą o Obozie Jupiter zalała go fala sprzecznych emocji. Ucieszył się, że coś pamięta – obawiał się już, że Hera znów odebrała mu pamięć. Z drugiej jednak strony wróciło do niego wszystko inne; posąg Ateny z Partenos. Rzym. Percy i Annabeth spadający do Tartaru. I on sam, zbyt głupi, zbyt zajęty tym durnym posągiem, żeby im pomóc. Ten cały Nico, brat Hazel, powiedział, że Percy'emu i Annabeth nic się nie stało, lecz Jason nie mógł powstrzymać wyrzutów sumienia. Znał córkę Ateny dłużej niż jej chłopaka, ale zdążył się z nim zaprzyjaźnić w ciągu tych kilku tygodni wspólnej misji.

Pamiętał też o Piper. O tym, jak razem z nią i Percy'm tkwił w komorze napełniającej się wodą i znów nie mógł temu zaradzić. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie Piper niemal tak łatwo, jak udawało mu się oddychać. Przywołał do siebie jej słowa, zanim zaczęli tonąć. Nie był jednak pewien, czy usłyszał dobrze... nie chciał sobie robić nadziei.

Na jego palcach zatrzymał się kolejny przedmiot, tym razem cięższy, większy i równie ciepły co papier. Błękitna deska. Jason już kiedyś widział taką deskę, ale było to tak dawno, że...

Deszcz podobnych belek zasypał go zupełnie nagle. Drewno leciało ze wszystkich stron – spadało z nieba, przecinało pionowo powietrze, nawet grunt od czasu do czasu je wypluwał. Jason odniósł wrażenie, jakby był wyśmiewanym podczas spektaklu aktorem, którego obrzuca się pomidorami, żeby upokorzyć jeszcze bardziej. Tyle że trafienie deską bolało bardziej niż pomidorem. Starał się odpychać od siebie pociski, ale jeden z nich chyba przetrącił mu nadgarstek, bo ból potoczył się po jego ręce nagłą falą. Coś uderzyło go w skroń i ponownie upadł na ziemię.

Dostrzegł jedynie jej buty – nieruchomo stojące skórzane kozaki. Spojrzał wyżej i zobaczył jej twarz zanim kolejna deska zdzieliła go w głowę. Jej czekoladowe włosy zaplecione w warkoczyki po bokach, orle pióra wetknięte ze gumki, lekką wiosenną bluzę i magiczne oczy, mieniące się wszystkimi istniejącymi barwami. Jason znał ją już tak długo, a wciąż nie potrafił się zdecydować, jakiego koloru są jej tęczówki.

- Piper? – udało mu się wykrztusić.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył niebieską deskę pochodzącą z Wielkiego Domu w Obozie Herosów wystającą z jej piersi.

- Nie – wszeptał. - Nie, Piper, nie!

„Ofiary, słodkie ofiary" - zamruczał głos Gai w jego głowie. Piper osunęła się kolanami na glebę, trzymając się za deskę w swojej piersi, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że to coś naprawdę tam tkwi.

- Przegraliśmy, Jason – powiedziała słabo.

W tym samym momencie sceneria snu się zmieniła. To już nie było pustkowie, a przynajmniej nie to samo, co poprzednio – Jason rozpoznał wypalone pola truskawek, przewróconą sosnę, pożółkłą trawę zabarwioną krwią jego przyjaciół, błękitne ruiny Wielkiego Domu.

Rozpoznał Obóz Herosów.

Kompletnie zniszczony.

- Jason! - Ktoś szturchnął go w ramię bardzo mocno. Ponownie uchylił zaspane powieki, lecz tym razem ujrzał co innego. To była jego kabina na "Argo II", z niebieskimi ścianami, biurkiem, jednym dużym oknem i jego złotym gladiusem opartym o niewielką drewnianą szafę. Jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów dzieliło go od twarzy Piper McLean.

Na jej widok kamień spadł mu z serca. "Żyje, wszystko z nią dobrze" - pomyślał z ulgą. Miała włosy niedbale splecione w warkocz po boku, zielony polar narzucony na pomarańczowy T-shirt Obozu Herosów i podkrążone oczy, ale wciąż wyglądała ślicznie.

- To był tylko sen. - Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos, dopóki źrenice Piper się nie powiększyły. Przytknęła rękę do czoła, następnie założyła niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

- O bogowie, Jason... - głośno wypuściła powietrze. Dyszała jak po długim biegu... albo ze zdenerwowania. Jej oddech jak zawsze pachniał cynamonem, nic się nie zmieniło.

- Co się stało? - zapytał nieco zaniepokojony jej reakcją. Doszukał się dość mocnej chrypy w swoim głosie.

Niemal nie poczuł jej niezwykle delikatnego dotyku na policzku.

- Już nic - odrzekła miękko. Chyba używała na nim czaromowy, może nawet bezwiednie, gdyż miał wrażenie, że mózg rozpływa mu się pod wpływem jej słodkiego tonu. - Masz gorączkę, jesteś chory, to wszystko. Przez chwilę krztusiłeś się przez sen - tutaj na moment się zawahała - więc trochę się przestraszyłam. Ale teraz jest już dobrze, nie musisz się niczym martwić.

- Jestem chory? - Mówił, jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło (bo w sumie tak było), dlatego zyskał pewność, że Piper go oczarowuje. - Dlaczego?

Nerwowo bawiła się piórem wsuniętym za gumkę do włosów.

- Miałeś wartę na pokładzie, kiedy przelatywaliśmy między Sardynią a Neapolem. - Przełknęła ślinę. - Duchy burzy zaatakowały, byłeś już zmęczony... Leo i trener je odgonili, ale ty prawie wypadłeś za burtę... - Pokręciła głową, jakby to zdanie wywoływało w niej zbyt bolesne wspomnienia. - W każdym razie _nie _wypadłeś i to się liczy, ale przeziębiłeś się i od kilku godzin śpisz. - Zerknęła na niego nieśmiało i dorzuciła: - Nic nie pamiętasz?

Jason wygrzebał z pamięci jedynie ciemne niebo, parę jasnych zygzaków przecinających mrok i szpetną, szczerzącą się do niego twarz ventusa wynurzającą się z miniaturowego tornada.

- Tylko jakieś urywki. - Zaniósł się kaszlem, a Piper zsunęła się z jego łóżka i stanęła obok, wygładzając szorty. Nagle powrócił myślami do jej słów. - Czekaj... powiedziałaś, że przelatywaliśmy między Sardynią a Neapolem? - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią. - Może nie miałem samych piątek z geografii w Obozie Jupiter, ale z tego co wiem, to Sardynia...

- Nie jest po drodze do Grecji? - Dokończyła za niego, krzywiąc się. - Wiem. Gdy byłeś w trakcie tej warty, Nico oznajmił wszystkim, że musimy natychmiast zmienić kurs na Francję, że miał jakąś wizję i że to bardzo istotne. Hazel powiedziała, że nie ma takiej opcji, że powinniśmy jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Grecji, ale on się upierał i... popchnął ją tak mocno, że aż upadła. - Wyglądała, jakby zjadła coś gorzkiego. - Frank strasznie się wkurzył. Zamienił w niedźwiedzia... a zamiana w grizzly na pokładzie latającego statku w środku burzy _nie jest _zbyt dobrym pomysłem... i zaczął się szarpać z Niciem, ja i Hazel próbowałyśmy ich powstrzymać, ale włączył się też Leo... Nico na tym skorzystał i poleciał do sterowni. Ponieważ byliśmy właśnie pomiędzy Neapolem a Sardynią, szarpnął za ster i zmienił kurs tak gwałtownie, że ty... no... - zająknęła się - p-prawie wypadłeś. Przybiegliśmy szybko i cię wciągnęliśmy... a resztę znasz.

- Lecimy do _Francji_? - Jego mózg nie wykazywał dziś chęci współpracy. - Nie, nie możemy lecieć do Francji! Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy... czy nie rozumie, że... - Nie potrafił się powstrzymać i podniósł głos. - Lada chwila legioniści z Obozu Jupiter dotrą na Long Island, zaatakują Obóz Herosów, Gaja się budzi, Percy i Annabeth tkwią gdzieś w Tartarze, a on chce sobie pozwiedzać wieżę Eiffle'a?!

Prawie rozerwał fioletową pościel wypadając z łóżka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, zakołysał się na piętach, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Poderwał do ręki gladiusa - przyjemnie ciążył mu w dłoni.

- _Jason! _- Piper wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia, ale Jason zniknął już na korytarzu i zmusił do biegu.

Nico zajmował kabinę Annabeth. Jak _śmiał_... jak śmiał rozpierać się w jej kabinie, spać w jej łóżku i jeszcze zachowywać się jak trzynasty Olimpijczyk, skoro ona mogła już nigdy nie wrócić? Jason wpadł do kajuty - Nico polerował szmatką swój miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza przy biurku córki Ateny. To tylko podburzyło złość Jasona. Podszedł do niego i już miał walnąć go płazem w głowę, jednak tamten widocznie go usłyszał, gdyż poderwał się ze stołka i wyciągnął własną broń przed siebie, niemal dotykając nią klatki piersiowej syna Jupitera. Jego oddech był nierówny, szarpany, źrenice wielkie jak czarne spodki.

- Co ty sobie myślisz?! - wrzasnął Jason. - Zmieniać kurs bez żadnej konsultacji z nami?! Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że to _nasza _misja i...

- Wiem, okej?! - odkrzyknął Nico. Kościste palce mu drżały. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Nie robię tego dla siebie, robię to dla...

- Nico! - Hazel i Piper wbiegły do pokoju uzbrojone w sztylety. Piper sprawiała dość niewinne wrażenie z małym trójkątnym Katoptrisem (naturalnie, Jason wiedział, że w ostateczności nie zawahałaby się go użyć), ale Hazel wydawała się naprawdę groźna pomimo tak młodego wieku - chociaż na pewno nie pomagał jej w tym napierśnik niedbale zapięty na letniej piżamie. Pewnie wściekała się, że Piper wyciągnęła ją z łóżka.

- Odłóżcie miecze! - wydarła się Hazel, przecinając powietrze sztyletem podczas gestykulacji. Piper odskoczyła na bok, żeby dziewczyna przypadkiem nie przecięła jej nadgarstka. - _Natychmiast!_

- Ale, Hazel... - zaczął Nico.

- Powiedziałam: _natychmiast_, Nico!

Nico powoli oparł miecz o ścianę obok łóżka Annabeth. Hazel przeniosła spojrzenie na Jasona.

- Witamy z powrotem, Jason, ale ty też odłóż ten głupi miecz!

- On zmienił kurs statku! - zaprotestował Jason. - On ma gdzieś Annabeth i Percy'ego, nawet nie ma tyle szacunku, żeby dzielić kajutę z tobą albo trenerem Hedge'em, musi bezcześcić...

- Jason! - syknęła Piper, przeciągając dłonią po karku, jakby chciała sobie uciąć głowę. Miała rację. Hazel wyglądała jak jedna z tych dziewczyn z domku Afrodyty, siostra Piper – Drew, kiedy ktoś próbował zabrać jej szminkę (czyli gorzej niż rozwścieczony byk na rodeo). Jason był pewny, że gdyby stali na ziemi, zadławiłby się już kamieniami szlachetnymi córki Plutona. - Nie warto.

Jason opuścił miecz bardzo, bardzo niespiesznie. Wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. Adrenalina przestawała już działać, dopiero teraz docierało do niego, jak bardzo ma zatkany nos i rozpalone gardło.

- Okej - rzekł. - Ale on - wskazał na Nica - od dzisiaj tu nie śpi.

Nico widocznie chciał zaoponować, ale Hazel ucięła to jednym krótkim warknięciem.

- Masz rację, Jason. Nico, zabieraj swoje rzeczy, będziesz spał z trenerem Hedge'em.

Nico skrzywił się.

- Z tym kozłem od boksu o jedenastej w nocy?

- I brazylijskiej MTV o drugiej - dorzucił Jason, zanim zdołał się ugryźć w język.

Piper stłumiła chichot. Hazel wetknęła sobie sztylet za pasek, pospiesznie wykręciła ręce Nica do tyłu i poprowadziła go przed sobą do drzwi jak więźnia, mimo że brat przewyższał ją wzrostem o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów.

- A ty - Piper wzięła od Jasona gladiusa i zrobiła z jego rękami to samo (trochę bolało) - ty pójdziesz prosto do łóżka.

- Rany, Pipes, nie dostanę nawet śniadania? - zapytał Jason.

Piper pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Za karę dostaniesz tylko buziaka.

Pocałowała go w policzek i wepchnęła do jego kajuty.

- Masz się kurować! - Pogroziła mu palcem. - Przyjdę tutaj za godzinę i jeśli będziesz robił cokolwiek innego poza leżeniem w łóżku, osobiście zdzielę cię tym w czoło. - Pokazała swój sztylet, a na koniec uśmiechnęła słodko. - Miłych snów!

Zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając go zupełnie samego.

Jednak Jason nie potrafił zasnąć, nie mówiąc już o kurowaniu się. Krążył bez celu po pokoju, nerwowo polerując palcem swoją ranę na wardze, jakby miało mu to pomóc. Cóż, nie pomagało, ale przypominało mu o jego siostrze Thalii. Ostatnim razem widział ją parę miesięcy temu, gdy wraz z innymi Łowczyniami odwiedziła Obóz Herosów w przerwie w łowach. Wtedy też powiedziała mu, kiedy są jego urodziny – życzyła mu wszystkiego najlepszego na zapas, a później zniknęła, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zastanawiał się, co teraz robi. Poluje na gigantycznego byka gdzieś w Michigan? Skąd miał wiedzieć. Łowczyniom nie wolno było rozmawiać przez iryfon – nikt nie mógł znać położenia ich misji – a praktycznie żaden heros na Ziemi nie posiadał komórki.

Piper zapukała do jego drzwi kilka minut po dziesiątej, więc szybko wpakował się pod kołdrę i zaprosił ją do środka. Dopiero gdy położyła mu na kolanach plastikową tacę z dwiema bagietkami, szklanką soku pomarańczowego i jajecznicą zorientował się, jak bardzo jest głodny. Usiadła na jego materacu, lecz nie wyglądała na zbyt zadowoloną.

- O co chodzi, Pipes? - spytał, jednocześnie przeżuwając bagietkę.

Westchnęła ciężko i rozmasowała dłońmi skronie.

- O nic... a właściwie, o wszystko. Martwię się o Percy'ego i Annabeth. No i jeszcze ta sprawa z Niciem...

- Właśnie! - Jason przypomniał sobie o tym, nad czym zastanawiał się zanim jego myśli powędrowały ku Thalii. - Zapomniałem cię o to zapytać za pierwszym razem... czy Nico mówił wam, dlaczego chciał zmienić kurs na Francję?

Piper otworzyła usta, zapewne żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nagle zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie - odparła, jakby zaskoczona, że dopiero teraz to do niej dotarło. - Nie, nie powiedział nam. Poza tym, nikt nie miał ochoty z nim dyskutować, po tym jak prawie wypadłeś przez niego za burtę.

Jason popił bułkę sokiem, po czym uchwycił i przytrzymał spojrzenie Piper.

- Dowiem się tego - zaoferował się.

- _Dowiemy _się tego - poprawiła go. Chciał jej odparować, ale mu przerwała: - Jason, odkąd wyruszyliśmy, mam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie jestem tutaj potrzebna. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Prawda jest taka, że oprócz oderwania staremu kozło-czemuś rogu, z którego wysypuje się żarcie, nic nie zrobiłam. Nie umiem nawet walczyć. Pomogę ci, chociażby nie wiem co. Nie będę siedzieć z założonymi rękami i tylko od czasu do czasu gadać do kogoś słodkim głosikiem.

Pragnął jej oświadczyć, że jak dla niego jest wspaniała i wcale nie musi umieć walczyć i narażać życia, żeby poczuć się bardziej wartościowa na tej wyprawie, ale przerwał im Leo. Otworzył drzwi na oścież z impetem; pobrudził sobie twarz, ręce i ubranie podczas pracy w maszynowni, kręcone włosy upadały mu w nieładzie na czoło. Nie przybrał jednak typowego dla siebie uśmiechu szaleńca - wyglądał bardziej, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, by komuś przywalić. Jason domyślał się nawet, komu.

- O rany - jęknął Leo. - Pewnie przerwałem wam w jakimś strasznie słodkim momencie. Poczekajcie, dokończę za was. - Zatrzepotał rzęsami i zaczął okręcać sobie czarny kosmyk wokół palca. Przemówił przesadnie wysokim głosem: - "Och, Jason, jesteś taki uroczy, jak jesteś chory! Daj buzi, moja mała błyskawico!"

- _Leo! _- Piper wyrwała poduszkę spod głowy Jasona i rzuciła nią w chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach, który najwyraźniej odzyskał już swój charakterystyczny humor. - To nie jest zabawne! I wcale nie nazywam go "małą błyskawicą"!

- Tylko "małym piorunem" - Jason z trudem stłumił śmiech. Piper łypnęła na niego spode łba.

- Bo zacznę cię nazywać dużo gorzej, Grace - zagroziła.

- Dzięki, mały piorunie - wtrącił się Leo. - Zapamiętam sobie ten tekst, kiedy będziesz mi wisiał dolara za Pepsi, co pewnie stanie się... no, wkrótce.

Piper odwróciła się do Leona.

- Leo, chciałeś nam powiedzieć coś ważnego, czy tylko się z nas ponabijać? Bo jeśli to drugie, to zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał, kiedy...

- Dobra, już w porządku, królowo piękności! - Leo uniósł dłonie do góry i spoważniał nieco. - Hedge kazał mi was zawołać; mamy się spotkać w stołówce za pięć minut.

Jason uniósł brwi do góry.

- A od kiedy to Hedge zwołuje narady wojenne?

Leo machnął ręką.

- Tym razem to naprawdę ważne. To iryfon od Chejrona z Obozu Herosów.

Jason czym prędzej wygrzebał się z łóżka i popędził razem z Piper i Leonem do stołówki, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, że ma na sobie jedynie bokserki i fioletowy T-shirt z Obozu Jupiter.


	2. II JASON

II

JASON

Hazel, Frank i Hedge siedzieli już przy stole w mesie, czekając na nich. Jason omal nie zapytał na przywitanie, czy Percy i Annabeth też przyjdą, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język. Zajął miejsce pomiędzy Hazel a Piper, obok pustego krzesła syna Posejdona. Starał się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Leo spoczął na drugim końcu stołu, a Jason odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel unika Hazel.

- Hej - przywitał go Frank. Mimo że oboje pochodzili z Obozu Jupiter, Jason nie miał jeszcze sposobności dokładnie go poznać; Frank trafił do Obozu po tym, jak Hera ukradła wspomnienia syna Jupitera i umieściła go w Obozie Herosów na drugim końcu kraju.

- Cześć - odparł Jason.

- Nareszcie - mruknął Hedge. Miał potargane włosy, jak po ciężkiej nocy z maratonem jakiegoś dennego serialu na ABC. - Już zaczynałem się martwić, że nie zaszczycicie nas swoją obecnością.

Jason wymusił słaby uśmiech i splótł dłoń z Piper pod stołem. Leo chyba to zauważył, bo zaczął wsadzać sobie palec do ust, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty. Jason rzucił mu spojrzenie w stylu: "Och, zamknij się".

- Chyba możemy zaczynać, prawda? - spytała Piper. - Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy...

- Czekamy jeszcze na Nica - przerwała jej Hazel bezbarwnym tonem. Na wzmiankę o bracie z jej twarzy spełzły wszystkie emocje. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze kilka dni temu tak się o niego zamartwiała. - A poza tym, to Charon ma zadzwonić.

- Chejron – poprawiła ją odruchowo Piper.

Hazel machnęła ręką. Musiała być naprawdę nie w sosie, skoro nie zaprzątała sobie głowy poprawnymi imionami postaci mitycznych.

Nico wpadł do środka niczym czarne tornado. Jason nie miał pojęcia, skąd syn Hadesa wytrzasnął nową skórzaną kurtkę, dżinsy i glany, ale chyba wszyscy zauważyli jego fioletowy T-shirt z Obozu Jupiter, który nieudolnie próbował zakryć wiatrówką (pewnie Hazel kazała mu włożyć tą koszulkę). Miał podkrążone oczy i potargane włosy, a wokół niego unosiła się nieprzyjemna aura, jakby samą swoją obecnością starał się kogoś sprowokować. Do pasa przypiął swój miecz, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Nie wnosimy broni do mesy - wypalił Frank. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem; można się było spodziewać jakiejś uwagi po Jasonie czy Leonie, ale po _Franku_? Nawet Hazel popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, jakby ktoś podłożył robota na miejsce jej chłopaka.

Nico uniósł brew.

- Nie użyję jej - oświadczył, po czym opadł na krzesło między Hedgem a Leonem, co nie bardzo spodobało się im obojgu.

Hazel chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy w powietrzu pojawił się obraz - wynurzał się z delikatnej mgiełki, a jednocześnie zlewał z tłem mesy, tak że trudno było skupić wzrok na jego krawędziach. W iryfonie ukazała się twarz Chejrona siedzącego w swoim gabinecie na wózku inwalidzkim. Ściągnął brwi, co nadawało jego zwykle łagodnym rysom surowego akcentu.

- Witajcie, dzieci... i Gleesonie - przywitał się Chejron.

Hedge skłonił głowę. Chejron przeniósł wzrok na Nica.

- Dzień dobry, panie di Angelo.

Jason zacisnął pięści i przemówił, zanim Nico zdołał zabrać głos.

- Chejronie, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Pamiętasz? Limit iryfonu.

- Racja, Jasonie - zgodził się centaur, chrząkając. - Cały Obóz jest już przygotowany. Dzięki Tysonowi i pani O'Leary na bieżąco otrzymujemy informacje o zbliżających się legionistach. Kontrolujemy sytuację.

- Na pewno? - odezwała się Piper. - Możemy się podzielić, część z nas może wrócić do Nowego Jorku i...

- _Nie! _- zaprotestowali jednocześnie Chejron i Hedge, aż Piper zagryzła wargę. Jason kreślił kciukiem kółka na jej dłoni żeby ją jakoś pocieszyć lub uspokoić, zawsze jej to pomagało.

- Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! - wrzasnął trener.

- Lepiej, żebyście trzymali się razem, tylko wtedy jesteście najsilniejsi. Już i tak straciliście sporo, nie możecie więcej ryzykować – dorzucił Chejron.

- Jest w tym jakieś ziarno prawdy - zauważył Leo po chwili namysłu.

- Nawet spore - potaknął opiekun herosów. - W każdym razie nie zgadzam się na to. No i... - obejrzał się przez ramię, jakby bojąc się, że jakiś szpieg może go usłyszeć. - Wiadomo coś o Percy'm i Annabeth?

Jason nieco się zdziwił, że Chejron o to pyta, ale Piper szybko to wyjaśniła.

- Przekazaliśmy wieści Chejronowi, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Tylko jemu. Reszta Obozu... no, nic jeszcze nie wie. Woleliśmy, wiesz... nie ryzykować ich zaufania, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć.

Chłopak wiedział, o co jej chodziło - w Obozie Herosów słyszał nazwisko Percy'ego co najmniej kilkanaście razy dziennie, więc kiedy spotkali się w Obozie Jupiter odniósł wrażenie, że już całkiem sporo o nim wie. Dla większości greckich półbogów Percy stał się wzorem do naśladowania; pięć zakończonych sukcesem misji, walka z władcą tytanów (w dodatku udana)... wszyscy darzyli go zaufaniem. Gdyby okazało się, że Percy, najpotężniejszy nowożytny heros, mógł nie przeżyć misji, inni pewnie pomyśleliby sobie: "O bogowie, skoro Percy Jackson, zabójca Kronosa, nie podołał temu wyzwaniu, to jak ja mam to zrobić?". Jason przez jakiś czas był pretorem i dobrze znał niepokój w ludzkich sercach, narastającą panikę, kiedy człowiek, w którego wierzyli całym sobą, okazywał się tak samo kruchy i... no, ludzki, jak oni. Ludzie musieli mieć kogoś, w kogo mogliby wierzyć, inaczej by zwariowali.

Hazel pokręciła głową.

- Nie mieliśmy żadnych wieści, odkąd ich... straciliśmy - przełknęła ślinę z trudem. - Od trzech dni.

_ Trzy dni? _Naprawdę minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd wylecieli z Rzymu? Jasonowi trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale się nie odezwał.

- Ja również nic nie wyczułem - wtrącił Nico, czym wywołał ogólne poruszenie w mesie. Siedem par oczu zwróciło się na niego w oczekiwaniu. Jasona uderzyło, jak wycieńczony był syn Hadesa. Przez skórę nawet z odległości dwóch metrów dopatrzył się prześwitujących żył, a w oczach czaiła się jakaś iskierka szaleństwa, jakby tylko czekająca, żeby ją rozpalić. - Mogę was tylko zapewnić, że żyją. Gdy spadali, tak jakby... utworzyłem coś w rodzaju... hm, łącza empatycznego z nimi. Nie tak silnego, jak to, które łączy Percy'ego z tym satyrem, Groverem, ale... no, nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły, ale żyją. Akurat w tej kwestii możecie mi zaufać.

"Naprawdę?", pomyślał sceptycznie Jason, ale zachował to dla siebie. Hazel zmarszczyła brwi.

- _Łącze empatyczne? _Nico, ty...

- Powiedziałem, to co wiem, okej? Chejron wie, czym jest łącze, prawda?

Centaur nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale potwierdził:

- Owszem, panie di Angelo, wiem.

Nico oparł się na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Odwrócił głowę jak urażony królewicz i Jason zrozumiał, że już nic z niego nie wyciągną. Chejron wziął głęboki oddech.

- Dobrze. Chciałem się z wami skontaktować jeszcze z jednego powodu. - Zawołał czyjeś imię przez ramię i po chwili w iryfonie zamigotały dwie nowe sylwetki, obie żeńskie.

Jason rozpoznał Clarisse la Rue, córkę Aresa oraz Rachel Elizabeth Dare, wyrocznię delficką. Twarzy Clarisse w zasadzie nie dało się pomylić z żadną inną - miała i męskie i żeńskie rysy (o ile to w ogóle możliwe), włosy niedbale spięte w kucyk i przewiązane czerwoną bandaną oraz potężną posturę, której pozazdrościłby jej nie jeden chłopak. Z kolei Rachel wyglądała, jakby zjadała za dużo kapusty i w dodatku popiła ją mocnym piwem. Rude loki przyklejały się do jej spoconego czoła, źrenice nie potrafiły się skupić na żadnym konkretnym punkcie, tańczyły rozbiegane po przestrzeni. Dziewczyna co jakiś czas zataczała się, więc Clarisse dzielnie przerzuciła jej rękę przez swój kark i podtrzymywała. Jason jakoś nie przypominał sobie, żeby były dobrymi kumpelkami.

- Rachel! - Piper wydawała się wstrząśnięta. Rachel dość często bywała w Obozie Herosów (miała swoje lokum w jaskini, ale to już zupełnie inna historia) no i przyjaźniła się z Annabeth, więc Piper również często przebywała w jej towarzystwie i zdążyły znaleźć wspólny język. Wyrocznia spojrzała na nią i przez ułamek sekundy wyglądało na to, iż ją rozpoznaje.

- Piper - wydukała. - Piper, coś się stało z Annabeth. Coś strasznego, ja to widziałam. I z Percy'm też, Piper, muszę ich zobaczyć. Stało się coś strasznego.

- Rachel, spokojnie. - Piper użyła czaromowy, co najwidoczniej poskutkowało przez iryfon, ale też sprawiło, że wszyscy pozostali w mesie zaczęli się rozluźniać. Jason starał się zachować trzeźwość umysłu, aby wesprzeć swoją dziewczynę w razie potrzeby. - Już dobrze. Z nimi wszystko w porządku, naprawdę, ale nie możesz ich teraz zobaczyć.

- Muszę! - krzyknęła Rachel jak obłąkane zwierzę, wyrywając się Clarisse z rąk. Na szczęście córka Aresa miała mocny uścisk.

- Nie możesz - odparła Piper. - Oni... zaliczyli dość twardy upadek i są teraz w izbie chorych. Ale wyjdą z tego, mamy dużo ambrozji. Wszystko z nimi dobrze, uwierz mi.

- Rachel? - odezwał się Nico, wyrywając wszystkich z transu. Patrzył na dziewczynę w iryfonie niepewnie, jakby za moment mogła zniknąć (co było zresztą prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę iryfonowy limit połączeń).

- Nico. - Rudowłosa natychmiast przestała się szarpać i wbiła w niego zaskoczony wzrok, jakby nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że on naprawdę tam jest.

Po obu stronach linii zapadła grobowa cisza. Rachel i Nico wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby porozumiewali się bez słów, a Jason nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś mu umyka. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że ta dwójka się zna.

Clarisse chrząknęła znacząco.

- Rachel, powiedz im co zobaczyłaś - powiedziała nagląco, po czym zwróciła się do Chejrona. - Ile jeszcze mamy czasu?

- Pół minuty - odrzekł centaur zmienionym głosem, jednak Jason nie rozpoznał targających nim emocji.

- _Półbogowie najmocniejsi__ zamknąć mają wrota, pomocą służy ogień i córa złota _- wyrecytowała wyrocznia, a jej tęczówki zapłonęły malachitem. - _Dotykiem śmierci potęga przebudzona, polami kar spłynie herosów krew upragniona_.

Jasonowi serce podeszło do gardła.

- Kolejna przepowiednia? - zapytał w zasadzie retorycznie.

- Damski Oktawian? - wymamrotał Frank, być może chcąc zabrzmieć zabawnie, ale... no cóż, w tej sytuacji nikt jakoś nie miał nastroju do żartów.

- Konsultowaliście to już z Ellą? - zabrała głos Hazel.

Clarisse skrzywiła się, gdy Rachel pociągnęła ją ku podłodze. Córka Aresa nie dała się jednak i od razu wyprostowała, zaciskając palce na ramieniu dziewczyny jeszcze mocniej.

- Ona i Rachel, jak widzisz, miały mały... hm, wypadek przy pracy.

- _Wypadek? _- powtórzyli jednocześnie Jason, Hazel i Piper.

- Nie zamykaj, Jasonie Grace! - wydarła się niespodziewanie Rachel. Twarz jej pozieleniała. - Nie zamykaj drzwi! To ich zniszczy. Nie słuchaj. To wyrocznia mówi moimi ustami, nie słuchaj jej, nie zamykaj drzwi! Nie ulegaj pokusom, Hazel Levesque! To się dla ciebie źle skończy. Rozwiązanie jest tuż pod twoim nosem, Franku Zhang, znajdź je, kieruj się głosem w sobie! Nico, pamiętaj o obietnicy! Nie wolno ci jej złamać!

- Uspokój się! - Rachel wyrwała się Clarisse i zaszarżowała na iryfon, jakby chciała przedostać się przez niego do środka mesy. Zamachnęła się rękoma i obraz rozpłynął się w mgłę.

Przez jakąś minutę, która Jasonowi dłużyła się w nieskończoność, nikt nie odważył się wymówić ani słowa. O co jej chodziło z tym "nie zamykaj drzwi"? Jakich drzwi? Jason przez jedną straszną chwilę sądził, że zna odpowiedź, ale... nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Dlaczego miałby nie zamykać Wrót Śmierci po uwolnieniu Percy'ego i Annabeth? Czy nie o to właśnie chodziło w tej misji - o ich zamknięcie? No i co miały znaczyć te słowa skierowane do reszty: Hazel, Franka i Nica? No i jeszcze ten fragment: „to wyrocznia mówi moimi ustami, nie słuchaj jej". Albo Rachel chorowała na poważne rozdwojenie jaźni, albo coś ją opętało. Nawet nie chodziło tu już o wyrocznię delficką, którą dziewczyna sama zgodziła się przyjąć. Jason odniósł wrażenie, że jeśli coś naprawdę siedzi w Rachel Elizabeth Dare, to jest to dużo starsze i potężniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Hazel chyba też nie dawało to spokoju, bo jako pierwsza przerwała ciszę:

- Frank, o co chodziło Rachel? Jakim głosem masz się kierować? Jakie rozwiązanie?

- Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo; o to jakim pokusom masz nie ulegać - odburknął, po czym podniósł się z takim impetem, że krzesło uderzyło z hukiem o podłogę. Hazel wzdrygnęła się i przełknęła głośno ślinę, zaciskając mocno pięści. Frank zaklął pod nosem, czego prawdopodobnie _nigdy _nie robił i niezgrabnie postawił krzesło do pionu. Potem wymamrotał coś w rodzaju: - Muszę już iść.

Wybiegł ze stołówki, ciężko stawiając każdy krok. Hazel wyglądała, jakby jej chłopak właśnie walnął ją patelnią w głowę. Wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi, bursztynowymi oczami w pustą przestrzeń za synem Marsa, aż w końcu wyrwało jej się zduszone:

- Frank, czekaj!

Rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie ku Nicowi i wypadła z mesy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi tak głośno, że pomieszczeniem wstrząsnęło, a statek zakołysał się.

- Chyba będę jej musiał przeczytać "Zasady BHP na okręcie wodno-powietrznym" - stwierdził Leo, ale właściwie nikt go nie słuchał.

Nico wstał, zasunął za sobą krzesło i również wyszedł, niemal wtapiając się w cienie na ścianach.

- Ja też już pójdę - oznajmił jedynie.

Znów zostali tylko oni: Jason, Piper, Leo i Hedge, jak za dawnych czasów, podczas ich pierwszej misji w zimie. Jason miał czasem wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to w zupełnie innym życiu... chociaż właściwie inne życie prowadził _zanim _wyruszył na poszukiwania Hery, zanim obudził się w autobusie razem z resztą Szkoły Dziczy, zanim zdobył nową rodzinę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia bez Piper i Leona, może nawet Hedga, który zazwyczaj (jeśli nie był zajęty oglądaniem telewizji i lataniem po pokoju z kijem bejsbolowym krzycząc: "giń!" [nie pytajcie, po co]) służył mu pomocą. Naturalnie, czasem tęsknił za byciem pretorem, piątą kohortą, rzymskimi przyjaciółmi - Reyną, Dakotą, Gwen i pozostałymi - ale z drugiej strony czasami wręcz zapominał, że przed przybyciem do Obozu Herosów był zupełnie inną osobą.

Piper ostrożnie położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, jakby się bała, że jego bark to pole minowe.

- Ty sobie nie pójdziesz, prawda? - spytała.

Jason zaśmiał się. Ostatnio zachowywała się wobec niego tak nieśmiało, że czuł się niemal wzruszony.

- Uuuch - jęknął Leo. - Ludzie, znajdźcie sobie pokój.

- Nie! Absolutnie, nie wyrażam zgody! - zaprotestował machinalnie Hedge. Po aferze z Percy'm i Annabeth ten temat stał się dla niego absolutną bombą atomową.

- Spokojnie, trenerze, nie mamy takiego zamiaru - uspokoiła go Piper, mierząc Leona rozbawionym wzrokiem.

Jason cieszył się, że nie próbują go zasypywać pytaniami odnośnie słów Rachel. Objął Piper mocniej i starał się uśmiechać, słuchać żartów Leona, po prostu cieszyć się tą krótką chwilą z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zapomnieć o tym, jak niebezpieczna już wkrótce miała się stać ich misja. Ale obserwując zmieniające się na ścianach mesy obrazy z Obozu Herosów - Wielki Dom, pola truskawek, stajnie pegazów - wciąż przypominał sobie wypalone ziemie i stertę gruzów, po których stąpał w swoim śnie. Pamiętał też o karteczce, którą do rąk przywiał mu wiatr.

Nagle poczuł jakiś ciężar w kieszeni. Niezwykle lekki, prawie niezauważalny.

Chłopak niemal niepostrzeżenie sięgnął do spodni. Opuszkami palców natrafił na jeszcze ciepły zwitek papieru. Był absolutnie pewny, że to ten sam, który pojawił się w jego wizji.


End file.
